Our Story
by Sabas-Chan
Summary: Mixed Anime Fic. Sasuke lost his memories Sebastian is acting strange and Alois is doing what to Ciel? What the hell are those two doing here? Lemon for different parings like NaruSasu AloisCiel SebasCiel LxKira... Be honest with comments please thank you..Grell will take your soul if you don't read...My first Fic sorry if it sucks :3


Our Story Shared - Chap 1

I sadly own none of the Characters in this story

My plot :P oh and everyone is the same with their powers or whatever ya what to call it

In this story I will add characters from other anime's

"Kyuubi!" A more than happy Naruto Uzumaki yelled and glommed his older brother Kyuubi when he walked into the nurses' office that Naruto was sitting in.

"Naru-Chan what happen to you? What happen, as soon as they said my name on the loud speakers I ran here did you get into another fight with Uchiha?"

"Hehehe Sasuke wouldn't let me hold his hand but I wanted to so he punched me and you know I never give up and we ended up fighting. I think Sasuke isn't himself after losing his memories…" Naruto smiled but it was a fake.

"Where's the nurse?" Kyuubi looked around to find a tall hot male with red eyes that only a demon can hold. "Oh and you are?" Kyuubi said blushing.

"My name's Sebastian Michaelis and I assume you are this little bundle of energy brother?"

"Ye-Yeah I'm Naru-Chan's brother."

"Nii-San Sebas-Chan is so nice he gave me sweets" Naruto smiled a little bit but it was still off.

"Naruto would you like to come over and have a play date with my master. Your brother can come along to and meet Pluto, I'm sure Pluto would love you"

"How old is your master?"

"Just like you 10 years old" Sebastian smiled.

"Can we Nii? Schools almost over and I want to make a new friend"

"Sure" with that the school bell rang and the three left in Sebastian's car.

"Why isn't your master in school?" asked Kyuubi.

"He's home schooled"

"Naru and I were once home schooled"

"Really, by whom?"

"I think his name was Grell Sutcliff he was creepy and always wore red but what was more creepy was when he use to come dressed as a girl. Naruto and I said we're better off with normal school."

"Grell I know him well to well if you'll ask me. Damn perv always trying to rape me." Sebastian hissed and shivered.

"Sebby what's rape?"

"He tried forcing me into playing games that I didn't want to play but by luck I got away."

"Does that mean I raped Sasu-Chan?"

"No, oh no the games I'm talking about are games only adults like me play. You Naru-Chan did not rape anyone what so ever" Sebastian smiled.

"Oh okay Sebby. What's your Boc-chan's name?"

"Ciel Pantomhive the child of the Pantomhive toy company."

Naruto stared up in wonder at Sebastian in awe and curiosity as to why a nurse is wearing a butlers uniform.

"We're here." Sebastian said then called out to Pluto. "Pluto! Plu-Plu we have guest come out to greet them!"

Just then a huge dog came running out and half way through he turned into a naked gray haired man hugging Sebastian.

"Pluto this is Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki they we be young masters playmates today."

"Woof" The dog sounded distressed when he woofed.

"What's wrong Plu-Plu?"

Pluto howls 3 times before pointing to a little black kitten. Sebastian just stared looked at the cat with a blush gracing his perfect face. Just when everyone thought he stopped breathing he dropped Pluto and ran to the kitten grabbing a hold of the unsuspecting cat.

"Nice silky fur and purrfect red eyes" Sebastian was blushing a light blush and if you looked at him it would seem as if he was going to rape the poor scared cat. Sebastian picked it up and carried it to the entrance of the manor the stopped in front of. "Aren't you guys coming?"

Naruto ran out the car with Kyuubi and the three entered to find a kid about the same size as Naruto looking at the cat loving butler with anger. Kyuubi and Naruto just stood there while the little kid yelled at the older male.

"Sebastian this an order put the cat back outside and go make me my lunch before I starve to death. What the hell took so damn long damn that stupid Grell was about to…." The boy didn't need to finish for the butler knew what he was going to say.

"Yes my lord"

"Hi my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto it's nice to finally meet Sebby-Chan's master."

"Sebastian explain!"

"Ah my lord these two are here to have a play date with you."

Ciel slapped Sebastian across the face which surprised the butler a bit. The force was so great that his head turned sideways with his check stained a bloody red that's slowly turning pink.

"How dare you bring them here you know I hate little kids and most certainly these two you brought along. I told you to bring Alois Trancy not some low lives"

"I think Naruto and I should go sorry to have troubled you with our company. Naru-Chan how bout we go to 'Tachi's house I bet Sasuke is there."

"But Sasuke doesn't like me anymore not after he woke up and Itachi is just evil. Why do you date him in the first place he is like 16 and your 13."

"Naruto, Kyuubi you don't have to go you can stay and play with Pluto and Finny."

"Really" Naruto smiled at Sebastian.

"Yeah" Naruto ran up to him and hugged him, Sebastian picked up the blonde ball of energy and carried him with Kyuubi behind.

"Wait Sebastian I want to um forget it"

"Yes my lord"

"Sebby am I ugly" Naruto asked

"No you're very pretty" smiles only Sebastian can hold feel upon his face.

"I'm not a girl so I can't be called pretty" Naru pouted

"Oh my bad then you are very handsome my lord"

"Lord? Does Sebby want to be me and Kyuubi maid?"

"Naruto he is not a maid he is a butler maids are girls."

Sebastian just chuckled at that and walked into the kitchen to find Finny all alone.

"Where's everyone else?"


End file.
